Team Work
by DaniRichards
Summary: Dylan aka Houdini liked his newfound life with the new Zenith team. He now has an awesome girlfriend and a use for his special abilities. Unfortunately, they have started causing problems for him. Will he be able to keep it a secret? And should he even?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was watching Zoom yesterday and have had this story running through my head since. I don't know exactly where it is going yet so bear with me. I unfortunately do not have a beta as of right now and if you find any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes please let me know so I can fix them in the future. This is my first time publishing a fanfiction so please be kind, although I would appreciate honest concrete criticism. **

Dylan sat quietly in his room, breathing deeply. Their last mission had really taken its toll on him. His face in his hands, he inhaled slowly, trying to regain composure. He was doing a pretty good job of hiding everything from his team, the terrible headaches and the nosebleeds. He knew that he should probably tell someone and Summer would be furious if she found out what he was hiding, but he was just too embarrassed. There were actually several times when he tried to bring it Jack or at least ask him about Marksman to see if he had any similar problems. Unfortunately, Cindy or Marsha always managed to interrupt before he got too far with any conversation. It was not that he did not trust them, but Marsha had a tendency to make a big deal out of nothing and Cindy would tell everyone.

A knock came on the door. Dylan looked up quickly as it opened and Summer entered quickly, shutting the door behind her. She studied Dylan before she came and sat down. He was still in his uniform and had a funny look on his face. Summer sat down on the bed and scooted back so she was sitting right beside him.

"Is something wrong?" Her left hand rubbed his shoulder, as her right played with her damp hair. Dylan smiled at her and shook his head. Thank goodness his headache was nearly gone and that his nose no longer had a red liquid running out of it. "You haven't showered yet?"

It was not really a question as it was obvious he had not. He knew that she was really asking, "Why?" as it was what they all normally did when they got back. "I thought I would let Tucker and Jack shower first."

After all they only had two showers and it just short of ended up being split between the guys and girls. Summer smiled satisfied with his answer, "I think they are probably done now."

"Are you trying to hint at something?" He poked her in the side and she squirmed out of reach. Then he asked in mock offence, "Do I smell?"

Summer bit her lip thoughtfully and then an impish grin crept onto her face, "maybe." With that she bounced off the bed and out of his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, this took so long. I have absolutely no concept of time. I started writing this and then stopped for weeks and only just realized that I hadn't done anything with it. I also hate to say this but I don't know when I am going to post again because I have decided that I am going to Nanowrimo this year and I super nervous about it as I have never done it before. So please bear with me, it may take me a while to get another chapter up but I promise I will. I have yet to quit a writing project even if it gets put on hold for a while. **

**Thank you KayNightshade and don't worry I plan it on. **

**Wasiliwa Star thank you for your kind words, I was worried about my description because I feel as though I suck at writing them. I do plan on continuing but unfortunately I am a slow writer and have a forgetful mind.**

**Thank you to everyone else who anonymously read my story. If anyone has any suggestions as to where this story could go, I would be much obliged**. **Also, if you find any errors please let me know, my editing skills are lacking and I have yet to find a beta.**

**Anyway, here it is!  
**

Chapter 2

Dylan ran his hand through his wet as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had been contemplating getting it cut short lately. When he asked Summer if she thought he should, all she would say was she liked his hair but it was up to him. He sighed, leaving the bathroom. He headed into the kitchen to have an afternoon meal and found that almost the whole team was gathered there. Marsha was sitting at the table with Cindy trying to convince that she wanted to eat vegetables. Tucker was sitting on one of the barstools pouring milk on his cereal. Connor appeared to be picking at a sandwich beside Tucker on another barstool. Summer was using her telekinetic powers to cook something, though he was not sure what. The only member of the team that was missing was Jack.

"Where's Jack?" He asked Summer, pulling a granola bar out of a cupboard. It would be a good opportunity to talk to him one-on-one while everyone else was eating.

"I don't know," She was leaning over her cookbook with a deep look of concentration on her face, "maybe in the garage."

She was probably right; he liked spending a lot of time working on the ship. "Tuning it up" was what he liked to call it. Dylan finished his bar and headed for the garage. Sure enough Jack was working on the ship. It was floating a few feet above the ground doing this bobbing dance thing. It was kind of comical to watch.

"JACK," Dylan shouted and wondered whether he should tap on the ship or not. There was no need the lift came down and Dylan went up.

Jack was lying on the floor with his head under one of the control panels.

"You know that Summer could do that right?" Dylan asked crouching down beside him.

"She says there is nothing wrong with it, but I'm not fixing it, I'm making improvements," He poked his head out and pointed his finger at a screwdriver right beside Dylan's foot, "Can you pass me that?"

Dylan handed him the screwdriver and then sat down leaning against the control panel. In a few moments Jack handed him back the screwdriver and asked him for a wrench. They continued exchanging tools for several minutes with nothing else said.

"Jack, how developed did your old team get with their powers before for the gamma radiation?" He needed to slowly lead the conversation in slowly so Jack would not get suspicious. It needed to sound like he was just curious.

"Huh?" Jack slid out from under his work area and sat beside Dylan.

"How developed did your guys' powers get before the gamma radiation?" Dylan was making the tool box go invisible but not the tools.

"We did not get nearly as far as you did with our training. We weren't progressing fast enough," Jack sighed angrily.

"Did you guys get any weird symptons," Dylan feigned thinking for a moment, "like Marksman and the headaches?"

"Nothing in particular," Jack shrugged, "things were a lot worse after the gamma radiation, at least, I am sure they would have gotten there had-"

"The team survived long enough?" Dylan offered and Jack nodded. Silence fell between them, and a few moments later Summer entered the ship. She glanced at the tools on the ground and raised an eyebrow at Jack. In response he shrugged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Summer asked looking at the troubled look on Dylan's face.

"Training and powers," Jack replied as he stood up, "Dylan just had some questions for me. Is Marsha looking for me?"

"Yeah, she said that she wanted to go over some new training method for Tucker with you," She was still looking at Dylan at intently.

Jack then left leaving Summer and Dylan alone in the ship. It was completely silent for several minutes before Summer decided to sit down next to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She glanced sideways at him. He gave her a smirk and raised his eyebrows.

"I would almost say that you're worried."

She folded her arms across her chest, "maybe I am."

"Don't be, I'm fine," This time he gave her a genuine smile, "and I was thinking that we should put this thing back together and take it out."

This time it was her turn to raise her eyebrows, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe I am," As stood up and held out his hand.

She took it smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I decided that I wanted to update one more time before going on a brief leave of absence. Sorry, it isn't very long and I know it is a terrible place to stop it but I felt that I needed to post something before beginning my crazy adventurous month of November. Hopefully, I will still have a little time to update before December as I think that would generally be preferable for all of us.**

**This Chapter ended up being more from Summer's perspective as it just made more sense, hopefully it isn't confusing. If anyone has any suggestions for where I should go with this please let me know as I am not really sure where to go with this. **

**Again, I don't have a beta, so if you see any mistakes please let me know it would be much appreciated!**

**KayNightshade Thank you so much for reviewing! You inspired me to update sooner rather than later. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

Chapter 3

After fixing the ship, the couple spent an enjoyable afternoon in the mountains, followed by a nice dinner at Summer's favourite restaurant. When they returned to the base Dylan and Summer found everything in a disarray.

"Why are the alarms going off?" Summer asked as she ran to the hanger door with Dylan hot on her heels. He just shook his head in response.

The corridor was completely empty when the entered it. Everything was dark except for the red flashing lights on the walls. Nothing could be heard over the loud buzzer that kept going and going. Dylan grabbed Summer's shoulder and indicated for her to head towards the kitchen, then pointed at himself immediately followed by directing his hand in the direction of their bedrooms. Summer shook her head, yelling something inaudible and then pointed at her head. He stared at her for a moment and then sat down against the wall. His eyes become unfocused as he used his mind-sight. Slowly he made his way down the hall in his mind as Summer crouched down in front of him. A sharp pain flashed through the front of his head and then it turned into a dull ache that he gradually grew. He searched the entire base and found that it was completely empty. Jack, Marsha, Connor, Tucker and Cindy were no where to be found. He started heading outside to look but stopped as the pain became too great. He closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands for support. He took slow breaths to try and soothe the pain.

Summer looked at her boyfriend concerned, even without her empathy she could tell that he was in a lot of pain. She tried to ask him what was wrong but gave up as it was more than obvious that he could not hear her. She stood up and pulled at his arm. He stood up at let her lead him through the halls as he stumbled every so often. At one point he reached up and touched face and realized that his nose was bleeding again.

Before long, Dylan realized that Summer had lead them back into the hanger where she started the ship up again and they took off out the base. Dylan sat on the floor trying to keep his headache under raps as Summer drove and tried to contact Jack or any other member of their team to no avail. She looked back at Dylan and saw that his form had slumped over. Her breath quickened as she tried to remember where the nearest hospital was. She softly landed the ship in the middle of her high football field and hurried over to Dylan. She stuck her hand in front of his face and felt a rush of air on her skin. She sighed and put two of her fingers to her neck, there was a slight pulse.

Summer decided to try her communicator again before taking off again. At first she received nothing. But suddenly the very frightened voice of Cindy came through. It was cutting in and out, and Summer had a difficult time deciphering what she was saying.

"...Tucker said that...psssh...and Jack didn't...psssh...Summer where are...psssh..."

And then it went dead again.


End file.
